Broken
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Cilan and Burgundy are having the best day ever until tragedy strikes. Burgundy is all alone and goes into depression. There is only one way to end her misery and be with the one she loves...death. Will she go through with it or listen to the voice inside her head? Sommeliershipping One-Shot. Character Death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Ages: Cilan- 23 and Burgundy- 22**

**A/N: First character death story. I hope it is descriptive enough but not to descriptive. Well enough for you, the reader, to feel something in your heart when you read this. Unless you're an emotionless robot…ummmm….I hope not. Anyway, to the story.**

Burgundy's POV

Here I am. It's raining, and I'm soaked. I don't care though because I'm here with my new boyfriend. Literally, he just told me that he loved me and asked me out. Of course, I said yes. I have loved him since I first laid eyes on him. Okay, I know it sounds weird that he said he loved me and we weren't dating, but we are best friends. We have known each other for years. I guess I fell for him, and he fell for me. It is perfect. We do everything together. Now I know it will last forever. My hand is in his and his in mine, and we are walking through the park. We're both smiling uncontrollably.

"Burgundy, do you want my coat?" my boyfriend, Cilan, asked.

"Sure" I said giggling.

"Here, I don't want you to catch a cold as bad as a dish made with the wrong ingredients" Cilan said with concern. I started laughing. He always says metaphors. It is part of his job of being a connoisseur. I'm also a connoisseur. I'm a girl though, so I'm called a connaisseuse. Anyway, we've been walking for quite a while now and I have no idea where we're going. Cilan just said that he wanted to show me something; that was right after I said I'd be his girlfriend.

"Will you tell me where were going?" I pressed by gently bumping him with my hip. He just looked at me and innocently smiled saying nothing. After an half an hour of walking, we made it to the Nimbasa City Subway Station, one of Cilan's favorite places. The place was 'Magnifique!' but not considered romantic in my eyes. I was thankful for getting out of the bone-chilling rain but still curious about why we were here. "Cilan, what are we doing here?"

"I have a present here I wanted to show you" Cilan replied like it was nothing.

"A present?! Wow, what's the occasion?" I questioned with excitement in my voice.

"Oh, you'll see. And it's for the day you became my girlfriend."

"But how did you know I'd accept your proposal?"

"I didn't. I just guessed" he said sheepishly.

"Well then you must be one lucky guy for guessing I would" I smiled while standing on my toes to peck his cheek. I quickly pulled back though because I was blushing madly, and he was too. I used to always give him a quick peck every now and then before we were dating, but this time it was different, it meant more and felt different. I kept looking forward and didn't look at him once while he lead me to Platform Six. It was blocked off. Cilan let go of my hand and ducked under the tape blocking the entrance. I stood still looking around frantically hoping nobody would catch us. "Cilan, we can't go in there" I whispered harshly.

"Come on, hurry up" Cilan urged. I glanced around nervously and ducked under the tape too.

"Imbécile! You're going to get us in trouble!" I whispered pulling on his sleeve to make him go towards the direction we came.

"Relax, Burgundy. Ingo and Emmet had this station blocked off under my request."

"What? Really?"

"Yes" he said grabbing my hand and gently prying my fingers off his sleeve. I looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, what are we waiting for then?" I linked arms with him and started dragging him down the corridor to the platform where people board the subway train. He tripped a few times but matched my pace within a few seconds. I saw the opening and looked around. There was nothing special here. I gave a huff of annoyance.

"Burgundy, look over there" Cilan said pointing to my left towards the train rails.

"Yeah?" I said looking over and seeing nothing.

"Just wait" he coaxed. I stared at the empty spot for a minute. I was about to look away when I heard a screeching noise. A train was coming. Up pulled one front car of a train. It had the controls up front but it also had a few passenger seats in the back. It was a mini train but in one car. I looked at Cilan with confusion in my eyes. "Do you like it? I got them to make a special car/train for you. It is even the color burgundy." I glanced back to the train. He was right. It matched my eyes, hair, and name.

"I-I love it" I stated. It may not be what I was expecting but it still was perfect. Cilan could make anything not romantic into romantic. I jumped up and down squealing. I wrapped my arms around Cilan's neck and gave him a big hug then pulled back and kissed him on the lips. Wait, what? I stared at him wide-eyes with my lips still on his. His eyes were open and wide too. I pulled back and stared at the ground rubbing my shoe on the cement. I felt a finger under my chin. It pushed my face up so I was looking Cilan straight in the eyes. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. He took my breath away. We parted and I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can we go for a ride?"

"Sure" he laughed. We boarded the train and rode around for a while. Cilan explained a lot to me about the subway too that I found surprisingly interesting. I decided after three hours that it was getting late so we should head home, so the train pulled up to a platform and stopped. We got off and my own personal train pulled away.

"I love you, this has been the best day ever" I praised.

"I love you too. This has been the best day ever for me also" Cilan agreed.

"Before we go, I'm gonna buy a water from that vending machine. Want one?" I said.

"Sure but I want a lemonade instead. I can already imagine the sour-sweet taste."

"Okay I'll just be a second." I dashed off and bought my water then Cilan's lemonade. I turned around to see Cilan looking up and down the tunnels, trains speeding past to get back to the train yard. I shook my head. Only Cilan would be that interested in subways. I slowly started back towards him when someone ran past me. They weren't paying attention to where they were going, so they knocked a few people over. They kept going and I saw them near Cilan. He was whistling minding his own business when the man bumped him. I saw Cilan stumble and fall forward onto the rails. I could see the lights of a subway train approaching. I dropped the drinks and screamed. Before I knew it, I heard a scream match mine but more masculine as the train passed. It was abruptly cut off as I watched the love of my life get run over. I fell down and cried. I crawled over to peer over the edge of the platform. Cilan's mangled body lie on the tracks. His back was broke and his hair was matted with blood. His body was flattened and his guts oozed out of him. I screamed again and curled up in the fetal position, crying even more. Paramedics came and pronounced him dead on the scene.

Correction, now it was the worst day of my life.

_Six months later…_

Here I am, around the same spot as I was six months ago when Cilan asked me to be his girlfriend. The place is the fountain in the square of Castelia City. It's raining now like it was back then. Ever since Cilan died, it just seems like it's been raining more than usual. The world is grieving like me. I am worst off though. I'm depressed, literally. I was diagnosed with depression. Ever since Cilan died, I've had to go to therapy twice a week. Nothing helped though, so I dropped out of sessions. I have stopped eating and drinking water. My friends and family try to help me but nothing works. I eat a little when I'm around them but that's pretty much it. They try to visit as often as possible. My face is starting to sink in, and I've lost a lot of muscle. 'Burgundy, don't do this to yourself' the voice inside my head said. I cried. This voice sounded exactly like Cilan.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed to no one. Bystanders just gave me a funny look and walked past briskly.

'If you wish. I only want you to be safe, my love' the voice said fading out of existence. I clenched my eyes shut.

"I can never feel or be safe without you by my side" I whispered. After I said that, that rain started to pour even harder. The drops were so big that it almost looked white out; I couldn't see two feet in front of me. Everyone ran to shelter. I was all alone again. My body couldn't handle the cold anymore, so I forced myself to stand up from my sitting position on the edge of the fountain. My legs carried me away. I had to get away. Oh wait. There was nowhere to go. I had already done everything I really wanted to do. That was technically only becoming an A-Class connaisseuse. I took classes and everything just like Cilan said. I did it all for him I didn't get to do more stuff though because I also remember that I was put in a psych ward three months ago. I faked my way out by acting like I was better. I was de-committed afterwards. I was put in for not accepting that Cilan was dead. I created a new Cilan but he was a figment of my imagination. Nobody saw him but me. They say I talked to myself.

'You did, but I could always hear you' Cilan's voice said.

"I did not. You were always there" I said to the voice. I knew it probably was a true that I did talk to myself, but I trained my brain and body to think someone was there. Now, I couldn't stop.

'Believe what you want. But Burgundy, don't do it' with that the voice was gone. I could feel it. What wasn't I supposed to do though? I don't remember planning to do anything. As I thought for a minute I realized that I heard laughing in the distance and the rain turned into a drizzle. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was in Nimbasa City. How did I get here? Oh well, I might as well go to the subway. I used to go there before and after therapy. Ingo and Emmet told me not to come on days of therapy anymore though. They found me more than once in a corner crying and cutting myself with broken glass out of trashcans. The therapy sessions always made me emotional. Maybe this visit would be a pleasant one? Wait, no it won't. There are too many memories here with Cilan. Suddenly a thought came to me. I knew what I had to do. 'Burgundy, stop! Don't do this! There are better ways to handle this. You may feel bitter but that doesn't mean you need to change the whole recipe and make it worse.'

"Oh, but it does. I must do this. You can't stop me" I said gritting my teeth in anger, frustration, and sorrow. I knew that Cilan's voice knew that I was right. There was nothing it could do or stay to stop me. I could even feel it became sad then somewhat happy. "I have to find Ingo and Emmet" I muttered to myself. I walked through different platforms then finally to the control center. I knocked on the door. An employee stuck his head out the door.

"Yes, miss? Can I help you?" the employee said with annoyance.

"Um….why, yes. Can I speak with Ingo and Emmet?" I said forcing on a weak smile.

"Let me check. What's your name?"

"Burgundy."

"Okay…Burgundy. I'll be a second."

"Thank you." He popped his head back in the door and closed it. I heard some talking then yelling then the door swung open to reveal Ingo and Emmet.

"Burgundy, how good it is to see you" Ingo said.

"You too" I replied distantly.

"What can we help you with?" Emmet asked.

"I was wondering if I could see the board with all of the trains on it. I wanted to see where mine was at."

"Oh, of course. Come this way." Ingo said leading me through the room past many controls. The man that greeted me at the door glared at me as I walked passed. I didn't know what I ever did to him, but he made me fell downgraded. I slouched my shoulders in response and silently followed the subway bosses. "Here we are. The train rail map. Okay so here is your subway car. It will travel down this track and past Platform Eight up to Platform Six. Got it? It might take at least ten minutes but that's not that long. Tell the conductor to take you anywhere you want."

"Thanks. Good-bye" I said. I quickly rushed out of the room. I had studied my car's route. I had to get to Platform Eight. My mind felt numb and clouded but I knew that was just because I wasn't thinking straight. I haven't thought straight in months. Platform Eight was just ahead. There was barely anybody there to notice me. I went to the edge of the Platform and jumped down. No one noticed. I wrapped my arms around my body and started walking towards Platform Six. I followed the tracks. I had a few minutes until I got there so I thought about how good my life was with Cilan. I thought about how much I loved him but then I thought about how much I missed him and the days I spent without him. My eyes started watering then spilling tears. They were probably red and puffy too. I did my best to think about the day Cilan died. I thought about the kiss, the present, and that guy that was in a hurry. Wait, that guy? He was the same guy in the control room. He was the one that knocked Cilan over and got him killed. I was asked questions on the scene about what happened, but I told them it was an accident so that employee guy got six months in prison. He must have got out this month. No wonder he was pissed at me.

'Burgundy, you still have time. Forget about you plan and move on with your life' the voice said.

"No, I miss you. In a minute or two, I will be reunited with you" I said smiling at the thought.

'I love you, Burgundy. I know I can't persuade you to change your mind, so I will see you soon.'

"Je t'aime aussi. See you soon." In the distance somewhere behind me, I heard my train car. I slowed down my pace and turned around with my arms lifted up above my sides. The burgundy colored subway train entered my line of vision. It sounded it horn for me to get out of the way, but it was too late. My life flashed before my eyes and then nothing but darkness and serenity.

_A Few days later…_

"In honor of Cilan and Burgundy, this single car train will be named The Burgundy Connoisseur" Ingo and Emmet stated to the audience. Family and friends of the two were in the crowd crying but they knew the two were happy. Now and forever.

_Up above the clouds…_

"Burgundy, you shouldn't have done that. It was not pleasant to watch. The sight was not award-winning, but I'm glad you did" Cilan scolded then softened his tone at me. I held his hand and he held mine.

"I'm glad I did too." I snuggled against him. We weren't but technically were now considered married. I am also going to have a baby.

**Je t'aime aussi = I love you too.**

**A/N: This wasn't how the ending was going to be, but it just turned out this way. It was supposed to end with Burgundy dying. Oh well, happy endings are always nice.**


End file.
